Star vs Training Your Dragon
by PFTones3482
Summary: Written as a birthday present for my lovely friend Megan. Turns out, Star's scissors can do more than jump through space; they can jump through time, too. Now if only she could get them back from this dragon...One shot. Happy birthday love!


**Okay okay fuck fuck fuck I'm soooo nervous about this like holy crap. I wrote this for my friend Megan's birthday, and ohhhh myyyy gooooddddd I hope it's good. I've written a ton of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, but this is my first time working with How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Set before Storm the Castle and before How to Train Your Dragon 2 but after Hiccup gets all hot (so somewhere during the second series).**

 **I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or How to Train Your Dragon. The works belong respectively to Daron Nefcy and DreamWorks.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Uhhhhhh, Star?"

Star waved an impatient hand behind her at Marco, standing up and studying their surroundings closely while squinting her eyes against the sunlight. "I might have miscalculated that jump," she muttered, surveying the bright green hills around them and the lapping waves at the shore to their left.

"Star?"

"Shush, Marco," Star said, lowering her gaze to the sandy beach. "I know I dropped the scissors somewhere. That portal opened higher than I thought it would."

She rubbed the wet sand off of her behind and knelt, scanning the ground for any sign of her scissors.

" _STAR._ "

The girl rolled her eyes and turned on her knees to face her friend. "Marco, what-?"

Her voice stopped abruptly, caught in her throat out of slight shock and mild delight. In front of her and Marco sat an enormous pitch black dragon with the brightest green eyes that the kids had ever seen before. In his mouth he clutched Star's scissors, and the princess was relieved to see that, despite the menacing size of the creature, it was toothless.

"Okay," she whispered, holding her hands out calmly. "Good dragon. Good. Now, can you give me back my dimensional scissors?"

As she reached her hand out, the dragon's eyes narrowed and teeth appeared instantly in his mouth. Star leapt back a good two feet, clutching her hands to her chest. "Well," she stammered out, studying the animal and then glancing at Marco, who was sitting in a crab position in the sand right next to the dragon. "That….didn't work."

"No duh," Marco choked out, backing up as slowly as he possibly could on his hands.

"He's not going to hurt you," called a rather nasally voice from the cliffs behind them. "He just wants to play fetch."

The dragon's teeth receded immediately and his face brightened into something almost like a smile as he bounded straight over Star to the source of the voice. Star and Marco whipped around as soon as they were no longer faced with a dragon the size of a small house, Marco skidding in the sand as he stood and darted to Star's side protectively.

The guy who had spoken was maybe sixteen or seventeen, with short brown hair scattered with tiny braids and deep green eyes that sparkled in the light. He wore interesting clothing, almost like a training outfit; a knife was fastened securely to his left wrist and some kind of crest was emblazoned on his right shoulder. Quite frankly, Star thought he was really cute, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. Not with a massive dragon bounding around the beach anyways.

To Star and Marco's utter astonishment, said dragon ran right up to the boy, dropped the scissors in the sand at his feet-one prosthetic and one real, Marco noted-, and slurped a long pink tongue all over his face. He laughed and pushed the dragon down, wiping the slobber from his skin with mock annoyance.

"Toothless, how many times have I told you not to steal from strangers without me saying to?" he asked with a joking glare and wagging finger.

Marco and Star glanced at one another and then back at the teen, who was now patting the dragon's head contently. When he saw them watching, he leaned over and plucked Star's scissors from the ground.

"So uh….who are you?" the boy asked slowly, raising a curious eyebrow and studying the scissors with interest. "Because if you're members of the Berserker tribe, you're not very good at your job."

"Berserkers?" Star asked in confusion.

Marco's face lit up. "I remember reading about them in my history book! They were a clan of Vikings that were really famous for pillaging villages and stuff…."

His voice faltered and he turned to stare at the boy-no, the viking-in confusion. "Over a thousand years ago," he finished. The Latino spun to Star in bewilderment. "You didn't say your scissors could take us through _time_ ,too!"

Star flung her hands out to either side of her helplessly. "I didn't know they could!" she protested.

"Um, excuse me?"

The duo turned to face the young viking and his dragon, who were watching them with nearly identical confused expressions. "Mind explaining what in Thor's name you're talking about?"

Marco pursed his lips and tugged on his hoodie zipper. "Uhhh….so you guys believe in like, magic, right?"

The boy raised a bushy eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest slowly, Star's scissors still dangling from his fingertips. "Yeah, why?"

"Cause we're kinda from the future," Star piped up.

Marco flinched. "Staaaaaarrrrrrr," he groaned, running one hand through his hair and tugging at it in frustration.

However, the brunette looked interested now. "Future, huh? Okay, so how did you get here?"

Star pointed. "My scissors. They open portals to other dimensions. I didn't realize they could also take us to other times. We got a little lost trying to escape from some monsters."

The boy glanced over at his dragon, and Marco took the tiniest step forward, putting himself between Star and the animal with hundreds of teeth. There was utter silence for a moment, broken only by the sound of the waves lapping at the shores.

"Okay," he finally said. "Prove it."

He walked over to them with a stride that was confident and determined, something that neither Star nor Marco had ever seen anyone pull off so well. It was like he had been born to be a leader, and they both took instinctive steps backwards as he approached.

His pace faltered when he spotted the looks on their faces and a small smile broke through his stoic appearance, making him appear much friendlier. "Sorry, I'm probably freaking you out. I'm Hiccup," he said in a more cheerful tone, "and this is Toothless."

He gestured to the dragon and Marco and Star gave hesitant smiles. "But…he has teeth," Star protested.

Hiccup chuckled, glancing down and sidestepping a slick piece of rock. "Yeah, I didn't realize that when I first met him," Hiccup admitted, stopping a few feet in front of them and holding Star's scissors out to her, point facing him.

Star reached out and took them slowly, afraid that it might be a trick, but Hiccup let go of them as soon as she had her fingers closed around the handle and let his hand drop back to his side. He nodded at her. "Come on, let's see these time travelling scissors."

Marco and Star looked at one another and shrugged, and Hiccup watched with curiosity as Star snipped the scissors in the air, and he jumped a little when a glowing portal opened up. Star stuck her head inside and pulled it out mere seconds later, features pale. "Shoot," she muttered, closing it quickly. "I think Ludo spotted me."

Marco groaned. "Are you kidding? We've been trying to lose him for two hours and you manage to open up to the exact dimension he's in?!"

"It's not like I was thinking of any dimension in particular!" Star argued, tugging on a strand of her hair and backing away from where the portal had opened.

"Who's Ludo?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head.

Star rolled her eyes, twirling her scissors around her fingers. "This monster that wants to destroy me. I'm a princess from another dimension, and he wants my magic wand for himself so he always sends monsters after us to get the wand but they never get it because I narwhal blast them or something."

Hiccup's eyebrows climbed higher with each word that spilled from her lips, and he glanced at Marco for help. The boy shrugged. "Hey man, she's telling it like it is. For whatever reason, they refuse to leave us alone today. We were trying to get rid of them by dimension hopping, but I think Princess 'Let's Show Off My Magic' over here just got them back on our trail."

Hiccup winced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well it is kind of my fault," he admitted sheepishly. "I did ask you to prove it. Will he be able to follow you here?"

As if to answer his question, a portal opened up next to the small group and Ludo and his posse of monsters spilled out onto the beach, many yelping upon spotting Toothless. Ludo, as always, was completely clueless, and he stormed up to Star in a huff.

"Star Butterfly! So, you thought you could lose me?"

Star bit back a laugh. "Ludo, I did lose you. You only found me because I opened a portal to the dimension you happened to be in."

Ludo's face grew flustered and he gestured to his monsters. "Get her!"

Before Marco or Star could react, Hiccup was in front of them, a rather threatening helmet pulled over his eyes and some kind of sword in his hand. With a flick of his wrist it was set on fire, and he glanced back over his shoulder at the two of them. "I think I believe you."

Star grinned and pulled her wand from her back pocket, standing back to back with Marco and blasting off monsters that came her way. She could hear and feel Marco kicking and punching behind her, and see Hiccup effectively terrifying the monsters away from them out of the corner of her eyes with his flaming sword thing.

The second that Toothless got involved in the fight, however, all bets were off. One blast from the creature had the monsters running scared, many of them with their tails or horns on fire.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BABIES!" Ludo screamed after his group as he too sprinted off, cutting open a portal and getting through before anyone could move.

Marco slung an arm around Star's shoulders and grinned as the portal closed. "Maybe we should get a dragon," he joked.

Seeing the look of serious contemplation on her face, Marco gave her a glare. "Star, I was kidding. The laser puppies are about all the magical pet I can handle."

Hiccup stepped up to them, helmet tucked under his arm and flaming sword nowhere in sight. Upon closer inspection, Marco was able to spot it fastened to the top of his right leg. "That was….interesting," the young Viking murmured, tugging on one of his braids. "And these guys go after you a lot?"

Star and Marco nodded. "Yeah," the girl said with a shrug. "But they never do much damage."

"Yeah," Marco agreed. "Star does more damage with her wand on purpose than Ludo does accidentally."

Star gave him a mock pout, crossing her arms. "I resent that," she protested, making Hiccup bite back a smile.

Marco raised an eyebrow, a grin twitching on his lips. "Star, you sucked my entire bedroom into a black hole."

"I got it back!" Star cried desperately.

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, okay. Did you say….you had read about us in history books?" he asked Marco curiously, tapping his fingers anxiously against his leg.

Marco gave the boy a smile. "Yeah. Vikings are a pretty popular topic for school students."

"And….dragons?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well they don't-"

Marco slapped a hand firmly across Star's mouth. "They don't really hang out with people anymore," he said with a shrug, "but trust me when I say that everyone thinks they are awesome."

Hiccup smiled with relief. "Well good. I suppose you guys had better be getting back, then?"

Marco nodded firmly, pulling Star's scissors from her purse and cutting open a portal while she slapped repeatedly at his shoulder. "Unfortunately, yeah. It was really nice meeting you though, and thanks a lot for helping us with Ludo."

Hiccup leaned against Toothless gently, his head resting on the dragon's rough skin. "No problem. We deal with bigger vermin than that every day. Come back and visit?"

Marco couldn't help but smile as he pushed Star into the portal ahead of him. "Yeah. Yeah, I think we will. Bye, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded, flicking two fingers off of his forehead in a farewell. "Bye Marco."

As Marco shut the portal behind them, Star whipped around to face him. "What the hey, Marco?! Why didn't you let me say anything? Why did you tell him that we still have dragons here when Earth actually doesn't?"

"That's exactly why," Marco explained softly, tossing the scissors onto Star's bed. "He obviously didn't know that dragons would go extinct. And he and Toothless seemed really close. I didn't want to ruin that."

Star's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess you're right," she admitted, flopping onto her mattress. "Think we'll see them again?"

She looked at Marco hopefully and the boy chuckled, sinking down onto the bed next to her and letting her lean her head against his shoulder. "With the way your magic goes? Of course."

* * *

 **Urrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh idk how that was asdfjkl I always get really flustered when I write stories for my friends.**

 **Happy birthday deary! This time two years from now HTTYD 3 will be out and we'll all have died from feels. There'll probably be Starco before that, so we'll be gone either way. It's fine, it's fine. Everything is fine.**

 **Pssst tell my child happy birthday because she is a lovely human being who puts up with all my fangirling and whatnot.**


End file.
